Back for Good
by Bratella
Summary: Just the typical JL Post-Hogwarts, fluffy. Please R&R, it's my first story.


Back for Good  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own nothing! The character belong the genius J.K. Rowling and the song "Back for good" belongs to Take that. Wait, I DO own something...the plot!...if there actually is one.  
  
Life was wonderful for James Harold Potter, today was his and Lily's 5 month wedding anniversary, 5 wonderful months married to Lily Eva-...um, Lily Potter. 'Lily Potter, I still don't get used to that' he thought while he laid in bed waiting for Lily to wake up.  
  
Half an hour later, Lily was still sound asleep. 'That's weird, she usually wakes up before I do' he thought. He went to the kitchen and made breakfast for his sleeping wife. When he took the tray with pancakes and lots of maple syrup (Lily's favorite), he found Lily in the bathroom with her head in the toilet. He left the tray on the bed and ran into the bathroom to see Lily. She started crying and James held her and rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Oh baby, it's alright. How are you feeling now?" James asked while he ran his fingers through her beautiful that he loved so much.  
  
"I'm feeling much better now, thank you, honey" She had stopped crying by now.  
  
"You sure?" he asked looking into her emerald pools. (A/N: Cliché, I know!)  
  
"Yeah" she walked to the room "I'm gonna get ready for work" she said walking towards the closet, but James stopped her.  
  
"You're not going anywhere today, not after you threw up like that" he told her softly.  
  
"Well sorry Mr. Potter, but you're not my boss or anything, you can't tell me what to do or what not to do. You're just my husband, and you know what? I don't even know why I married you in the first place" Lily was yelling by now, she continued "you're just the same arrogant git that you were back in fifth year, just thinking that you were better than everybody and getting whatever you wanted!" She finished with a very red face, slammed their bedroom door in his face, got dressed and went to work.  
  
James was heartbroken, Lily had never talked to him that way, well...maybe in the first 6 yeas in Hogwarts, but after that never. He loved her so much, he just wanted the best for her. 'Did I do something wrong' he thought sadly. 'I have to make it up to her somehow'. When Lily opened the door to her house after work, she found that everything was dark, except the living room, so she went in there. She found the room covered in rose petals and hundreds of candles lighting it up. A guitar started playing, she turned around and there was James, playing the guitar and looking as handsome as ever. She had to fight back the tears when he started to sing.  
  
I guess now it's time for me to give up  
  
I feel it's time  
  
Got a picture of you beside me  
  
Got your lipstick mark still on your coffee cup  
  
Got a fist of pure emotion  
  
Got a head of shattered dreams  
  
Gotta leave it, gotta leave it all behind now  
  
Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it  
  
I just want you back for good  
  
Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it  
  
You'll be right and understood  
  
Unaware but underlined I figured out this story  
  
It wasn't good  
  
But in the corner of my mind I celebrated glory  
  
But that was not to be  
  
In the twist of separation you excelled at being free  
  
Can't you find a little room inside for me  
  
Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it  
  
I just want you back for good  
  
Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it  
  
You'll be right and understood  
  
And we'll be together, this time is forever  
  
We'll be fighting and forever we will be  
  
So complete in our love  
  
We will never be uncovered again  
  
Whatever I said, whatever I did I didn't mean it  
  
I just want you back for good  
  
Whenever I'm wrong just tell me the song and I'll sing it  
  
You'll be right and understood  
  
When James finished, Lily was already bursting into tears.  
  
"Lily, I'm really sorry, I didn't-" he stopped when he felt Lily's finger on his lips.  
  
"James, I'm the one who has to be sorry, I blew up and I really, really didn't mean the things that I said about you. I love you very, very much and I would never ever regret marrying you" she said through her sobs and tears.  
  
"Oh Lils, I love you too, so much, you have no idea" with that he grabbed her and kissed her.  
  
That kiss was full of passion, yet it was gentle and sweet and most of all, it was full of love. That kiss was just like their first, both stomachs full of little butterflies flying around. When they realized that they needed air to live, they broke apart.  
  
They looked at each other 'Oh how I love those hazel eyes' Lily thought happily, while they hugged each other.  
  
"Oh, Jimmy, I forgot to tell you something" Lily said an hour later. He smiled at the nickname.  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Well, I went to the doctor earlier and..."  
  
James cut her off "Are you okay? You're not sick, are you?" he was panicked.  
  
She just had to smile "Calm down, dear" she said laughing. "I'm more than okay"  
  
"So what do you have?"  
  
"Well, he said that in 8 months or so, we are going to have our own little bundle of joy!" Lily said grinning.  
  
"Huh?" James looked confused. 'Boy, can he get any thicker?' Lily thought.  
  
"It means that we're going to have a baby!" Lily yelled jumping up and down.  
  
James looked like he was trying to process the information, when he finally realized what she was talking about, he picked his jumping wife and twirled her around, laughing.  
  
"Baby that's great, we're gonna be parents, we're gonna be parents" he sang happily. "I love you so much Lils, more than you will ever know" he told her.  
  
"Oh I know lover boy, cause I love you more!"  
  
With that they kissed passionately, cuddled and talked about the future that lay ahead of them.  
  
"And by the way Lily, happy fifth month wedding anniversary!" 


End file.
